memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Black Siren's Greatest Trick/Chapter One
In the hospital Typhuss, Oliver, and Thea walk up to the receptionist desk and look at the lady sitting there. Can I help you? the woman says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her and asked about his nephew. My nephew was brought in, what happened says Typhuss as he looks at the woman. Then Doctor Sanders from the Valiant sees them. Guys over here Kelly Sanders says as she waves at them. They walked over to her as Typhuss looks at her. What happened? asked Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Sanders. She takes them to his room. He's got a few bruises and cuts a broken arm and 5 broken ribs a couple was on a date when they saw him floating in the water and they called for medical help Doctor Sanders says as she looks at them. Will is laying in the bed as Thea walks up to him and rubs his face. Hmm, what the hell hit me and where am I? Will says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. A sonic scream from a meta-human, a hospital says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He then remembers. Black Siren she took my shuttle and Vedek Kira damn it I failed to protect her Will says as he looks at Typhuss and the others. Oliver looks at him. You failed all right you screwed over our alliance with the Bajoran people for good this time Oliver says as he looks at Will. Typhuss looks at Will. I will get Kira back, don't worry about it, you just rest and I will take care of everything says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He grabs his uncle's arm. Be careful uncle she's more powerful then she was the first time you fought her Will says as he warns his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. I will, I will be fine Will says Typhuss as he looks at Will then removes his hand from his arm. Thea looks at them. He's lucky to be alive and Oliver you shouldn't be hard on him Thea says as she looks at her brother. Oliver looks at her. Thea he screwed up defending a Bajoran vedek and he just screwed our alliance with them Oliver says as he looks at her and Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Oliver. That's enough Oliver, Will feels bad about what happened and you are making it worst says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. He looks at Typhuss. Good I hope he feels worst then he is right now he better be glad I'm not his CO I'd strip of rank and command for screwing up a mission like this Oliver says as he looks at both Typhuss and Thea and walks away. Thea looks at Typhuss. He's so stubborn as usual Thea says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Yeah he is says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. Wish I could help you guys but as you see I'm carrying a baby in my stomach and I got checked for the gender, don't tell Will I want it to be a surprise it's a girl Thea says as she whispered in Typhuss's ear. Typhuss looks at her. I know, that's great Thea says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. Talk to my brother and calm him down Thea says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I will says Typhuss as he looks at Thea then leaves to find Oliver. In the Arrowcave Felicity is searching for Kira when Typhuss walks out of the elevator and walks over to her. Hey Typhuss what's up Felicity says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Do you know where Oliver is says Typhuss as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. I heard what happened at the hospital, he's in the training area shooting his arrows, he seems pissed off about something Felicity says as she looks at him. Typhuss nods and walks into the training room and sees Oliver shooting his arrows. You just got back? Oliver says as he's shooting his arrows off at the bulleye with the picture of Will in the middle. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah, Thea wanted me to talk to you, don't you think you are being hard on Will, everyone makes mistakes even Will and so do I, no one is perfect says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. He turns to him. You should of been hard on him but you just took it with a grain of salt and told him it wasn't his fault when you know damn well it was his fault Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. So I should have yelled at him like you did says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Guys I was able to locate the shuttle Felicity says over the intercom. They leave the training room and walk up to her as Typhuss looks at her. Where is the the shuttle says Typhuss as he looks at Felicity. She brings up the city block. Here it's the warp signature of the shuttle that Will was able to provide Thea with that she was able to transmit to me Felicity says as she looks at both Oliver and Typhuss. Typhuss looks at it. How long has the shuttle been powered down for? asked Typhuss as he looks at Felicity. She inputs commands into the computer. Over an hour Felicity says as she looks at them. Both Typhuss and Oliver are suiting up. Shouldn't we call for some back up says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. He looks at him. It's just Black Siren we can handle her Oliver says as he looks at him and leaves. Typhuss looks at Felicity. Felicity, what do you think? asked Typhuss as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. I can call the Birds if you want me to Felicity says as she looks at him. He looks at her. All right, see if they are able to help says Typhuss as he looks at Felicity then leaves to join Oliver. She nods at him. Good luck Felicity says as she looks at them. In the alleyway they see the shuttle from the Valiant, both Green Arrow and Red Arrow are on opposite sides for the back hatch and Green Arrow nods at Red Arrow and he opens the door and they move into the shuttle to find it empty. Black Siren isn't here, we should keep looking says Typhuss as he looks at Green Arrow. He looks at him. Search the sensor logs and see how long they've left the shuttle Green Arrow says as he looks at him. He checks the read out on the console and looks at him. 40 mintues says Typhuss as he looks at Green Arrow. He looks at him. Come on we've got to keep looking for Kira, you can have your nephew's crew pick the shuttle up and we'll move out Green Arrow says as he looks at Red Arrow. He nods at him. All right, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at Green Arrow. Meanwhile in a dark room Kira is tied to a chair as she looks around and sees Black Siren. Why did you take me hostage? Kira says as she looks at her. Black Siren looks at her. Because I want revenge against Team Arrow they put me in A.R.G.U.S and I broke out and then they stuck me in that Jaros II stockade so now it's my revenge time and you're gonna be the victim Black Siren says as she looks at Kira. Kira gets worried. Team Arrow and Typhuss will rescue me from you Kira says as she looks at Black Siren.